The road to Freedom
by Sherezade22
Summary: It's been 25 years since Luffy became the King of the Pirates, a scientist from the Central Government discovered how to open a portal to our world, the Government decided to his regime, a regime without rights to freedom. 20 years later a new band for all kinds of people. From Grand Line and Earth. Want to join my band?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I'm Sherezade22 and I would suggest that if you want to participate with your oc in this story of One Piece.

It's been 25 years since Luffy became the King of the Pirates, a scientist from the Central Government discovered how to open a portal to our world, the Government observed that we were free and decided to put his regime. Unfortunately people thought of the continent as "human" and the islands in "monsters" would be used for the latter experiment. As usual there was an exchange of people, tourism, trade or new life. 20 years later a new band for all kinds of people. From Grand Line and Earth. With a mission to find the Straw Hats for help. Want to join my band?

Well, those who want to join I put a comment. I need this if you want to put your Oc's on a PM, You can use the appearance of other characters and even the same weapons. As if to Tera. As long as you respect .

Name - (does not have to be last)

Age - (You decide)

Eye - (As if each eye has different colors, to taste)

Hair - (Never mind)

Physical Characteristics - (birthmarks, scars, tattoos or other things. C'mon, as is)

Character - (As it is, its faults, quirks and phobias)

Weapons and/or fruits of Hell - (But those who eat it do not become hammers, we actually call it Blessing of the Sea)

History - (No need to explain, but just in case. All of the person, if you had an accident, trauma or other, or if one wants to be a descendant of someone no matter)

Apparel - (this is because the characters will try to show in my deviantart)

Range - (Official, navigator... know what I mean at most 13 crew)

This is my Oc;

Name - Valencia Ferron

Age - 18 years

Eye - Silver Eyes

Hair - Brown short and long on the left side

Physical characteristics - is slender, pretty agile. It has a black birthmark next to the left eye in the form of tribal.

Character - Brave and a little cold, that change over time.

Weapons and/or fruits of Hell - Use a saber rifle that responds to your voice and can switch modes; saber to rifle. Usually hang from behind, around the waist.

History - never knew his parents were executed for refusing to give Valencia the Government after birth, having been born on an island. She was raised by a woman named Almarey, from small help to the Lord Wang (which is actually Mihawk, but is hidden from the government), a blacksmith of the island. Despite his coldness welcomes it as a niece. At age 15 the government of the island, tried to put a device into the body to use as a weapon. Years later decides to leave the island, assemble a team and release their world government.

Casual - Usually almost always wear pants t-shirt and ankle boots. Sometimes it gets shorts and a gown that opens to the waist.

Rank - Captain.

No I start the story until at least 2 characters. If anyone wants someone wants a request to do so. But if for 2 weeks no characters I will put them and nothing happens. I would ask the Hunter 20913 and Jetix are welcome in this story. Sherezade22 out.


	2. Chapter 2

The road to freedom

It's been 25 years since Luffy became the King of the Pirates, a scientist from the Central Government discovered how to open a portal to our world, the government discovered that we were free and decided to put his regime. Unfortunately people thought of the continent as "human" and the islands in "monsters" would be used for the latter experiment. As usual there was an exchange of people, tourism, trade or new life. 20 years later a new band for all kinds of people. From Grand Line and Earth. With a mission to find the Straw Hats for help. In time to fight for freedom.

Episode 1 - The ray of hope

On an island in the middle of the Atlantic Earth, a young woman about 18 years old, with short brown hair on the right side and long on the left side, silver eye, the left has a tribal marking is wearing a navy blue pants green with gold buckle belt, a red short-sleeved shirt and brown boots ankle wide. It speaks to a blacksmith where a man griss hair a little and eyes that seem to hawk. This says seeing her.

Valencia - Hello Mr. Wang thought you could help.

Wang smiling - Okay, cogue these weapons, we must polish a little. After buffed the fire.

Valencia - Yes sir.

Wang - Like this Almarey?

Valencia - Yeah, all right. His classes increasingly improved. (Sad) But the Navy... every time I'm with her... cryo say a "monster" that should not take care of me. I feel guilty.

Wang - I understand what happened 20 years ago, this site. Now there are many portals and the islands are...

Valencia hit the table where he worked, and said angrily.

Valencia furious - ARE HUMAN, we are human. Do not let your world does not indicate that we are different.

Wang - Valencia I know, I know. Me neither seem fair. I am there in the end after all. (Thinking) But I had to go. I ceased to be human for them. (Speaking) Calm down, please clean those weapons.

Valencia - Sorry.

Wang - Quiet, I'm sure someone will fight against the Central Government.

Valencia smiling - If you can not lose hope.

Wang ruffling his hair - So it is spoken. Come let us work.

Valencia will look to work - What are you doing?

Wang - A different weapon, a merger.

Valencia interested - Who's it for?

Wang smiling - I'm small, is a secret.

Valencia happy - Come on, tell me.

Wang laughing - Hehe, no, no. Sorry but no.

Valencia - Okay. No longer annoying. (He goes to work) Vendra to eat with us?

Wang - Sure, be a pleasure.

They were exposed to midday. There came a tall man with glasses and a pink feather coat and said.

Man - That crap site.

Wang - Do you want something?

Man missed - Eh!? So greet a comrade?

Wang indifferent - Excuse me?

Man - Come my friend, you should know better than anyone that I'm here.

Wang - If you do not want anything I demand to leave.

Valencia - Mr Wang.

Confused man - Mr. Wang!? (Laughing) JAJAJAJAJA The famous ghostly Mihawk the falconer now call Mr. Wang Jajajajajaja do.

Valencia angry - Do not laugh about it.

Men - You better shut your mouth, you have a Shuchibukai front.

Valencia angry - Me...

Wang screaming - Valencia. (Valencia will look) again inside. Then we talked.

Valencia - Yes sir.

Valencia came in, but instead went home to work, as the two spoke.

Man - Come've spent years hiding. So stop back and get you. I am the only one who knows you're here.

Wang - Donflamingo. As I said in his day not to be controlling people think just because they can determine their own destiny.

Donflamingo - These people are dumb. The continent's life believe that they have this right. Do not have the concerns of those who live on the islands. The islands are too many workers and has a lot of potential, perfect for use as experimental subjects.

Wang angry - These people are not thinking things like these idiatos. I'd rather be a fugitive who use them.

Donflamingo smiling - Well sorry but as you refuse to kill everyone on the island.

Wang - Do not you dare?

Donflamingo - But if you want to stop, fight against me this afternoon. Let's see if you're still strong.

Valencia came home just as Almarey, the woman who raised was cooking and said to hear it.

Almarey - Valencia. Is that you?

Valencia - ...

Almarey - Valencia. What's wrong honey?

Valencia - A strange man entered the blacksmith. Said Wang and know the Lord called him otherwise.

Almarey - How do you call?

Valencia - I call the falconer ghostly Mihawk. (Almarey was startled) For some reason that name sounds familiar.

Almarey - Nevermind, let Wang will come soon.

Valencia - Okay.

When you get everyone started eating, Valencia said.

Valencia - Who is this man?

Almarey - Valencia.

Wang - No one you should know.

Valencia - Why call you Mihawk?

Wang - ... Leave Valencia. (Getting up) I'm sorry but I have to prepare some things. Oh, and I brought what you asked Almarey.

Almarey - Is there something wrong?

Wang - This afternoon will be known.

Valencia getting up angry - I do not understand, (starts to walk) I'm going to my room.

Almarey - Valencia. (She leaves) I'm sorry, it seems that this stressed.

Wang - is normal. Now distrusts me. Do not blame her. I'll tell you I have to fight against Donflamingo, if I win not kill the whole island, if I lose ...

Almarey scared - my God, What will you do?

Wang - I will not risk the lives of these people. I fight.

Valencia was in his room, watching the sea from the window. Soon comes a butterfly, looks. Let perch on your hand, the little leaves and blowing flying out to give momentum. He lowers his head and sees Wang leave the house in no time turned. Shortly Almarey entered his room and said.

Almarey - That's cheeky of you.

Valencia - Not in the mood.

Almarey - Honey, you must understand that we should always ...

Valencia - The man was believed superior to all. You know how I am. I hate control us and I ...

Almarey - Valencia Ferron, you may have the strength to fight but... (You hear an explosion in the port)

Valencia - A bomb!?

Almarey - Oh no I started.

Valencia - Started? Is it?

Almarey - ...

Valencia - Almarey, please.

Almarey - The battle between them, if we are saved Wang wins and loses die.

Valencia scared - Mr Wang (Determined) I'll help you. (Jumps out the window)

Almarey peering - Valencia, back here, not scare you.

Valencia - If it is, Mr. Wang just like you are my only family. If you lose one of the two... I will fight decisively. (Runs off)

Almarey - Valencia. (Smiling) Luck my ray of hope. I also.

Almarey left the house with the package he gave earlier. Valencia arrived at the port just when Wang was slammed into a wall.

Valencia screaming - MR WANG.

Wang hurt - Get out of here.

Donflamingo - Well, well. If the girl blacksmith. Stand up and fight Mihawk.

Wang trying getting up - Damn. (Valencia gets ahead of you) Valencia.

Donflamingo - Removes child there. Unless you want to die, then... (Look at his eyes) But that. Your eyes, never saw that eye color. Silverfish. But that does not help, plus... (Back at her) But going on.

The body was emanating an aura silver and said angrily.

Valencia - No one attacks my family. You will pay dearly this.

Donflamingo - well, small. We're there.

Wang - Valencia. Are you crazy?

Valencia - I will not turn away anyone. I've made my decision. I will fight for my world.

Donflamingo up a hand, but suddenly Did not get what I wanted.

Donflamingo - What happens? Do not you care?

Wang thinking - His Devil Fruit does not work with it.

Valencia running - Stop playing with me.

I throw a high kick to the head giving, this rose and said.

Donflamingo - Okay, it does not work with you. We will fight to the old.

Voice - Valencia, take it.

The voice was Almarey, I throw the package. I grabbed, the unwrapping was a metal box, shaking it said.

Valencia - As this works.

Wang - have to say, " Blaze Edge"

Valencia - " Blaze Edge"?

To say it started moving box turning it into a rifle. She said pointing.

Valencia - Magnificent. We will fight for real.

Donflamingo soldiers - do that ye waiting for? Fire.

Valencia running between bullets - Shit, shit. (Pointing to the soldiers) I wish I work.

The rifle came a great burst of light, gave almost all soldiers leaving them unconscious. Wang said.

Wang - The gun absorbs the force of its wearer, that's the Rifle mode. Now say Blaze Edge Sword mode.

Valencia - Blaze Edge Sword mode.

The weapon change again and went inside a sheet and said position.

Valencia - 'll pay all the damage, (Runs to him) are not "monsters" (furious) WE ARE HUMAN.

I make a cut on the opponent's chest, this said, kneeling on the floor.

Donflamingo hurt - now see damned girl.

Just as he was going to lift a huge man appeared carrying a bible in his hands and said .

Man - you win, it's over. Now go back and give your report. But first give me the cystal.

Donflamingo giving a white crystal - Here you go (What breaks) are crazy, will not be able to return to this island.

Man - And so it will. Nor 'll say any of this. Go.

Donflamingo - Okay, Bartholomew Kuma.

When he left, Kuma approached Valencia. She raised the weapon in defense , he said .

Kuma - Have very strong girl . What is your name?

Valencia - Valencia Ferron.

Kuma - I will not forget. Valencia Ferron.

Kuma went without a trace, everyone had been present. Minutes after Wang was in the hospital with Valencia and Almarey. I told everything.

Valencia - So your name is Mihawk. You Ghostly Falconer. But Why?

Mihawk - When the portal appeared and began to put his regime. They asked me maejara people of the island to choose from. I refused can not treat people as objects. When they learned that I refused, I was considered a fugitive. Get to the island and made a new life. ( Stroking the head of Valencia) and I'm happy I met you.

Valencia giving the Blaze Edge - I'm sorry I used.

Almarey - But Valencia is yours. I asked him to Mihawk to make this weapon for you.

Valencia - Why me? Why?

Mihawk - All Almarey told you stories are real. All without cause an exception .

Valencia - Then the Straw Hats (Realizing) I can ask them to help me deliver the world. The road to freedom.

Almarey - If that's your decision. You should leave now.

Mihawk - The blacksmith is a big black box, is the weapon.

Valencia - prepare a backpack.

Hours after Valencia was in the harbor about to board a passenger ship, all the inhabitants of the island were there. Valencia leads the Blaze Edge waist backpack and shoulder bag. Almarey said.

Almarey - 18 years I've been taking care of you, since your parents were shot. Even so ye were brave enough at the time. (Hugging her) I love you, ray of hope.

Valencia - I love you too Almarey. Mihawk, please take care of her. (Hugging him) I hope to get my purpose.

Mihawk - Surely if, are our ray of hope. You are the Silver Ray.

Valencia - Silver Ray? I like the sound. I Valencia Ferron, the Silver Ray.

When embarking all parted from her, hoping to achieve its goal of freeing all the Central Government. But his mind was searching for more people and raised the idea of being a pirate and said nothing.

Valencia - From now on, will pirate. Pirate Captain.

In the next episode of "The Road to Freedom". Valencia reach a port of South America and will know a person considered a "Satan", but things are not what they seem. Soon discover that not all the world's central government are evil. Episode 2 - The girl considered "Satan"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2 - The girl considered "Satan"

Valencia was excited to get to the next port, but his heart is split. People who saw her family were behind in the wake of sea foam that leaves the boat. Was only one day at dawn I reach a new port, a port in South America. Upon arrival there was much fuss about one thing, she kept hearing the word "Satan" and saw a group of children with a girl of about 19, wearing a long red dress but revealing cut leg and star tattoos colorful shooting shoulder, he saw only the black hair that reaches her waist. Children do not stop to say.

Children - "Satan", "Satan" soon "Satan" will die.  
Girl - Leave me alone, out of sight.  
Children - "Satan", "Satan" soon "Satan" will die.  
Girl getting angry - Largo. OUT.  
Child - Let's go, "the cold wind from France" killed her.

When children were pushed wearing throwing the bag of fruit. She knelt, Valencia helped her and said giving some oranges, then realized that his eyes are of a color electric.

Valencia - Here.  
Girl - Thanks. (Looking at her) You're not from around here, right?  
Valencia - I'm from... an island in the middle of the Atlantic.  
Girl - Are you a "monster"?  
Valencia angry - are not "monsters", we are people, we...  
Girl - I'm sorry, sorry. I did not want to offend you.  
Valencia - Sorry, I left my island yesterday after... quarrel against a person.  
Girl - Fritters? Why?  
Valencia - For that... is towards the top and threatened to kill us all, almost kills a good friend of mine.  
Girl - Well, not if you're brave or... or... I can not find the words.  
Valencia - I protect those I love. (Shaking hands) My name is Valencia Ferron. What is your name?  
Girl - Santana. (He extrecha) A pleasure.  
Valencia - Santana. Why do these children call you "Satan"?  
Santana - Because my name is a bit like that word. Do not you think?  
Valencia - Ou, understand. Well, tell me what happens? Everyone says the same thing.  
Santana - "The cold wind of France" will come soon to see if we continue under the control of Central Government.  
Valencia angry - Central Government.  
Santana - Excuse me?  
Valencia - No, nothing. Well, we'll see. (Leaves) Bye.  
Santana - Yeah, bye. (Thinking) That eye color is weird.  
Valencia thinking - His eyes. It has potential, I hope to make it right.

Valencia walk all over the place, talking to people and discovered that the only way out is by sea or go through the jungle, did not give many options. Opted thinking later. At dusk turned to see Santana, this time the soldiers chased. He went after them, to reach a dead believed that Santana needed help but I was surprised what happened. From the hands of Santana came colored lights, she said.

Santana - Light Comet.

They left two spheres that impacted soldiers leaving them unconscious. She had to hold hands, Valencia realized that she was frightened, and said entering the alley.

Valencia - Are you okay, Santana?  
Santana surprised - How long have you there!?  
Valencia - Long enough to see what happened. Already a user?  
Santana angry - I do not mind.  
Valencia - True, but one does not get anything. I saw the potential in your eyes but you're afraid. Afraid of what?  
Santana - They call me "Satan" because I am antrologa forensics. I check corpses, bone ... I have no more to say.  
Valencia - No, you need not say more. (Comprehending) Oh I see, the Central Government appointed a law of archeology and others do not. That's why I called that.  
Santana - There is so much history our guns out, sometimes with a single human bone we know more than any place.  
Valencia - Those who do not know their past, no future.  
Santana - And that woman, that Lieutenant Mistral. Tomorrow will come to kill me and will break all the freedom for history, our history.  
Valencia - I can help. (Looks) may not look it, but I'm a pirate. And I decided to fight for freedom, the freedom that we fit in Central Government. Please know that you do not trust me but my purpose is worldwide. Help me to help you.  
Angry Santana - No, I do not need the help of a foreign besides a "monster" (He walks and walks past him) If I have to die, I will die. My father is dead. (Leaving the alley.  
Valencia angry and screaming - AT LEAST YOU HAD A FATHER. (Santana stops) NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS, AND PRECISELY WHY I FIGHT. ME THEY SNATCHED THEM, NOTHING MORE BORN. (More calm but angry) If you think you're ready to die. I will not object, but if I see that it is not. Then do not apologize.  
Santana screaming - FINE.

Both are separated by different routes, but Valencia smiled. I expected that answer. The next morning Santana was in the middle of the square waiting for a person, after a while I get a woman dressed in black and red overalls, neck and back had a kind of armor with holes. Beside her are circular robot with three arms each and hiban 10. She said when she saw Santana.

Women - Do not run away this time?  
Santana - I'm tired of running, I hate the most this indirect abuse you. You make sure you are a hero, but you're an executioner. mistral  
Mistral smiling - Yep, these fools do not know that life will always be hard and they prefer to mistreat the weaker. In this case you, Santana.  
Santana - Since my father brought me here when I was 3 years everything was going well, when he was only five years died and you showed your. All people started calling me aside and that. She's right, no reason to fight.  
Mistral - She?  
Voice - Talk to me.

Valencia started walking around the square with his gun drawn on his shoulder, go with eyes closed and smiling, said stepping between Santana and Mistral.

Valencia - See I did not have to apologize Santana.  
Santana - Yes, sorry to say everything before.  
Valencia opened his eyes - It's okay, all forgiven.  
Mistral - Who are you?  
Valencia - They call me the Silver Ray. (Putting the gun horizontally in front of your face) I Valencia Ferron.

In the next episode of "The Road to Freedom". Valencia will take on Mistral "the cold wind from France", Santana will cover and see the true potential of Valencia and both will have a partner is not very "human". Episode 3 - The Deputy Cybort.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3 - The Deputy Cybort

Mistral - Valencia Ferron, The Silver Ray. Well brat I am Mistral "the cold wind from France" I do not understand why you are with this "Satan"?  
Valencia - Why? (Looks at her angrily) Because no one deserves to be called so, (Pointing gun) but you, you really deserve to call executioner.  
Mistral - Guess I'm half French, half Senegalese. They killed my whole family, but ends with those bastards and discovered she was a murderer (Smiling) and very good.

One of the robot was launched against Santana, Valencia wasted no time and made a cut to the robot throwing it at the feet of Mistral, she arodillo and stroked the robot as punishment. Valencia says.

Valencia angry - And you're proud of it?  
Mistral - Tell me, why you fight?  
Valencia - To release my world.

Mistral rose seizing two robot arms and stepping on the third and said starting the first two.

Mistral - That's ... stupid.  
Valencia - And if I have to be a pirate to do so, so be it.  
Mistral destroying the robot stepping on - I see you're not as dumb as I thought.  
Valencia smiling - I'll take that as a compliment.  
Mistral collecting robot arms ahead of you - If you fight for that too will die for it.

Suddenly all robot pounced on her and began to tear each other's arms and putting them to Mistral, she was suffering yet enjoyed. When the latter was placed had many arms and a kind of spear also made arms. And he said.

Mistral - Come Silver Ray.  
Valencia - Santana, take care of the soldiers.  
Santana - If ... my captain. (Soldiers) You're going to see who I am. (His hands glow) Enjoy my stars. "Rain of Wishes"

She began to turn on itself and left stars giving soldiers. Valencia fight against Mistral, was harder than I thought, but managed to corner her several times but when a robot had pounced on it. At one point the subject Mistral with spear and throwing it said.

Mistral - It's time to see your family.

That made him really angry, his silver eyes opened with great force and returned to emanate the aura silver, gun short arms and realized that behind Mistral is a liquid nitrogen tank and had an idea. He ran over the spear and made a cut when I get the deposit is subject to a pipe and saw conguelaba Mistral once done with the saber the departed into two killing her. Santana approached her and said.

Santana - She's...  
Valencia - Yes, let's. More soldiers will come, we must go.

They ran and entered a deserted inn. It was the home of Santana, she cured an arm injury caused in combat. While you wonder cure.

Santana - At the end, what I can I join you?  
Valencia smiling - I think the answer is yes, I have no boat. First I want to find crews and then a boat.  
Santana - I want to help and so will know more about our past.  
Valencia - We take a bike and ... (The looks tense) Did I say something wrong?  
Santana nervous - not nothing, it's just that I have a fear of motorbikes (Valencia is surprised) A motorcycle accident my father and killed him.  
Valencia - I'm sorry, then we will take something else. Right? (She nods) Well, come on.

Just when the roof fell hiban shaped robot eye black wolf, with several knifes in the legs and abdomen, and a long tail with long cables after strong. Both were in combat position when the robot speak.

Robot - Who killed the two Mistral?  
Valencia - was I, up to Santana and... ( The robot dives) ay.  
Santana scared - VALENCIA.

Valencia was above but instead of attacking said rubbing his face against hers.

Robot - Thank you. Thanks for doing it.  
Valencia pushing it - Why give them to me?  
Robot - Mistral controlled me, when it froze so did the driver. I'm free but I want to follow you and you free yourself me.  
Valencia - But, still... Are you sure you want to?  
Robot - Thanks to you I have a second chance. Try to escape it but could control myself even though I took the first, had another for safety.  
Santana - Poor thing, Valencia let him come with us.  
Valencia smiling - Okay. What is your name?  
Robot - I have no name.  
Valencia - Well, you look like a wolf and edged weapons. What I have Bladewolf Like?  
Robot - Bladewolf?  
Santana - I like.  
Robot - If you want that name, now I'll be Bladewolf.  
Pie Valencia - Okay, up friends. We have to go north.

The three went to the border of the city was full of soldiers and vehicles, boarded a supply truck, pulled the car and left. The soldiers did you have to dispresarse but before chasing them Bladewolf skewer the wheels of other vehicles, preventing the persecuted.

Santana - You're right there behind, Bladewolf?  
Bladewolf - Yes, I'm fine.  
Valencia - can not we arrive until several days. We can not take the roads. We will Through field.  
Santana - Luckily I have a map and a compass.  
Valencia - We need a navigator. (Smiling) But we'll leave it for later. Now concentrate on reaching the border.  
Santana - Si.

In the next episode of "THE road to freedom". The group will be lost due to an effect produced by the portal 20 years and under will know the truth ruins of an ancient Aztec legend. Episode 4 - The Dark Parable.

And today's episode here, enjoy it and comment. A greeting to my friendsFanfiction. Sherezade22 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my friends, I feel the delay was a little busy. I have bad and good news, thebad to remove the history of the "nine elected" and continued with the good that"The Road to Freedom", which divide it into two parts. Attention this was over when the group reaches the Reverse Mountain. Then I will make a special style One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. So you have to tell me what animal is identified each of your Oc. And when the special will do the second part of the story. Enjoy it thatmuch. Comentad please.

Episode 4 - The Dark Parable

It was nocher closed, the group of 3 members is now in the truck, Bladewolf now this front with the girls, Santana's sleeping. Valencia was driving carefully and checking the map from time to time. I looked at the moon and thought there those left behind when he returned to put the view in front brake suddenly awakening to Santana, it says.

Santana - How came that?  
Valencia - On (pointing to forehead) that.

What we had before in a kind of temple almost devoured by vegetation, down, could not continue without first knowing where they are. Bladewolf is a few steps ahead of them, when he was attacked by a creature. When the girls came to help the creature was, Santana went to Bladewolf and said.

Santana - You okay?  
Bladewolf - Yeah, did not suffer damage.  
Valencia - that's good. What was that thing?  
Bladewolf - It looked like an animal, you want to peek into?  
Valencia - prefieron not you stay with us. (Stroking her head) You have to cover our backs.  
Santana a little scared - I also want that.  
Valencia - Santana, a little light we would come good.  
Santana - I can create a star of light, we burn, give light bulb. (Raise your palm) Bright Star.

In his hand was formed a bright light at Valencia pricipio had to cover his eyes. Santana realized and decreased light and said.

Santana - You can.  
Valencia - Shone strongly.  
Santana - It's because I'm happy, (smiles) thanks to you I'm happier as when my father was alive.  
Valencia smiling - I'm happy. We have to investigate. No one should go alone. Got that?  
Santana and Bladewolf - Yes. Affirmative.  
They walked all over the place, when they reached the heart of the temple saw the creature and could see it better. It was a sort of black panther but had jewels like a deity, his red eyes show fierceness, panther saw them and cry.

Panther - No one can enter the Temple of the Dark Parable.  
Santana amazed - DarkParable!?  
Valencia - What is it?  
Santana - The Dark Parable is an ancient power, one evil. They were locked in some part of the world, when the portal appeared shook opening it forces the world to incarceration. This infected look his eyes are blood red.  
Pantera furious - Suffer the wrath of my power.

The panther was released on them, Valencia wasted no time and when he was around grabbed his gun and sword mode cut him in a front leg. The panther roared and left. Valencia fell to the ground and he laughed and scared.

Valencia - hehe, and I thought everything would be easy, hehe.  
Santana - The creature of fear. Any ideas.  
Bladewolf - My guidelines have nothing.  
Valencia getting up - Okay, Santana. Talk to more than the Dark Parable.  
Santana - There was a person with the power to manipulate the minds of people, is known by the name of "Dark Parable", manipulated at all, its people, and then the world. Only one person could do it, (change the subject) Ja, I did not realize before.  
Valencia - In what?  
Santana - The person had silver eyes that have happened Valencia you the silver.  
Valencia - So?  
Santana - Nothing just that. Continuous beat that person sending that person to another place another dimension or something. De said that when the portal appeared Parable Dark power back. That creature is innocent.  
Valencia - Entoces going to stop this Dark Parable. Bladewolf, you've been quiet. Is something wrong?  
Bladewolf - Something that we observed.

Just saw a dark shadow, the group gradually retrocerieron dark shadow as he intended to go to them, Bladewolf said.

Bladewolf - I can not identify.  
Santana - What do Captain?  
Valencia - Light up the room, quickly make a powerful star.  
Santana - Are you sure?  
Valencia taking cover behind a column - Make the most powerful, do not worry about me, come here Bladewolf. I trust you, "Queen of the Stars."

Just hear those words, Santana felt the greatest joy in the world and shining said.

Santana - Bright Nova.

Above his head was formed a large ball of light, shadow and disappeared squealed in pain. Valencia and Bladewolf left behind right column when I leave to shine, Santana said cheerfully.

Santana - "Queen of the Stars", I really like.  
Valencia - You know I forgot to ask you something, how the hell do you do that?  
Santana - Commission a fruit of the Devil, the "Star -Star" allows me to create stars.  
Valencia - Okay, now I understand why the lights.  
Santana - Users podemor not swim, if I fall into the water. I 'll drown.  
Valencia - will not allow that, I promise. (Teach your brand) for my brand.  
Bladewolf - We can not stay here, we gotta move.  
Valencia - Lean on me, need to rest. If I have to I will carry you. Come on.

Continued deep into the temple until you reach a place where there is a large statue of a man. Valencia said.

Valencia - There are a lot of dust here, that creature does not come here.  
Santana - There is something wrong here, do not you feel?  
Bladewolf - I do not detect anything. (The girls do not react) Ferron, Santana.

The girls fainted, the panther appeared and said.

Panther - No one who is not a Dark Parable can survive.  
Bladewolf - Who are you?  
Panther - I am a servant of my Lord, I may be back and will return to World King. Now kill those girls.  
Bladewolf in fighting stance - Over my.  
Panther - So be it.

The two fought until Bladewolf realized that the panther is not much time in the room, then saw some red lines coming out of the body of the panther, to the statue and going to the girls. Then said.

Bladewolf - Is the statue (picking up a knife in the abdomen with his tail ) I have to end it .

I throw the knife and impact in front of the statue of the shadow went before howled in pain and disintegrated , and the panther shall faint. Bladewolf went to the girls and hit a little to Valencia , this awakening said .

Valencia - Bladewolf?... (On your knees and hugging him) Thanks for being with us.  
Waking Santana - What happened? Panther Look this... this...  
Bladewolf - Swoon.  
Panther awakening - What happened? Who are you?  
Valencia - Do not you remember? We Attackers.  
Panther - It was so, sorry. The Dark Parable coguio me while vigilava the temple. 20 years'm your puppet, that horrible. I Valefor, Keeper of Knowledge. Who are you?  
Valencia - This is Bladewolf, you saved my life, she is Santana and I'm Valencia Ferron.  
Valefor - I'm sorry I attacked, but it's over now. I have to find the source and destroy it.  
Valencia - Wait, come with us. Were traveling to rid the world of the regime of the Central Government. We could use your knowledge.  
Valefor - Are you safe?  
Valencia - Santana, Bladewolf. What you say?  
Santana - Yeah, could you tell me more of the past.  
Bladewolf - No one would be more travel companion.  
Valefor - Okay (Valencia arodilla) Gotta a mate more (Board his leg with the hand of Valencia)  
Valencia - estonces get out of here, sobamos the truck and ... At the border.  
The other - Siiiiii.

In the next episode of "The road to freedom". The group arrived at the frontier but getting almost cost the life of one of them, luckily they have a stowaway that help. Episode 5 - The deadly border.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 5 - The deadly border

They had been 3 days for South America and made it to the border but would not be so easy, were eating some apples when Bladewolf brought a rolled leaf. He gave the sheet to Valencia and said reading.

Valencia - "Wanted , dead or alive" "Valencia Ferron, The Silver Ray". 15,000,000 gold coins. Mistral seems to end with me having this. (Crease the sheet) I do not care, only I have to be careful and that's it.

Santana - I do not think it's easier now enter.

Valencia up the truck - Well, okay, all up we go now.

Climbing all did not realize that someone climbed aboard, arriving at the border, Valencia had to cover with makeup brand since the poster only appears the left, highlighting much the brand. A soldier approached the driver's side and said.

Soldier - Good Miss, which is directed towards?

Valencia - We're going to Dallas, we have some trade issues.

Soldier - You know, you look like that girl. The Silver Ray.

Valencia nervous - Not impossible.

Soldier - I guess.

Voice - Do not talk nonsense, is Valencia Ferron.

Valencia - Shit, (Shift up) Hold on.

Shot out, without looking who said it. Unfortunately the soldiers fired on the truck. Valencia received a shot in the side, even so would not stop. It is in the desert and several kilometers of the border, Santana said.

Santana - We're away from it. (Look at Valencia) You can stop now.

When they stopped, Valencia collapsed on the wheel.

Santana - Valencia, what's wrong? (Look at the blood from his side) These wound.

Valencia tired - No... It's not... It's nothing.

Santana - It's nothing!? You can die, I think there is a medicine cabinet behind. Valefor stay with her, Bladewolf come with me.

Both got out of the truck when lifting the fabric hiban heard something fall.

Santana - On the count of three, jump into.

Bladewolf - Very good.

Santana - 1... 2... (Lift the fabric) 3.

Bladewolf jumps in on a person, when arrived santana saw it was a girl about 16 years old, green eyes dark brown hair, wavy shoulder length. He wears a short sleeve light blue, dark blue shorts, a white jacket and green shoes. She said very scared.

Girl - I do not do anything please.

Santana - Who are you? And how did you cast in it?

Girl - I snuck into the truck before you came to the border. My name is Edward D. Karima, I usually call Kari.

Santana - I have not time now, a life is in danger.

Karima - What happened before? I heard shots.

Santana - A friend received a shot in the side, I think it is serious.

Karima - I 'm a doctor I can help.

Santana - Really?

Karima - It may not look it, but I am. Let me help, please.

Santana - Lie or causes you something serious and I swear nothing left of you.

Karima scared - Yes, miss.

They went to the cabin, Valefor had lying on the seats for more comfortable embers. Karima looked at his side and said.

Karima - Luckily the bullet entered and exited on the same side, even so I have to deal with it. If we take back will be more comfortable.

Santana - Okay.

Between the two was put on the back, if it was Dr. Karima, in seconds put a cream and sell the wound. Santana said.

Karima - Now just needs rest.

Santana - Okay, Bladewolf, Valefor hold on to it. You and I are going to the cabin and talked.

Karima - Okay.

They set off again, Santana asked .

Santana - Why you broke?

Karima - Why does this girl wears makeup? I saw Blur your face.

Santana - Okay, okay, she's Valencia Ferron, The Silver Ray.

Karima - who beat the Mistral!?

Santana smiling - Yes, I did to help me.

Karima - Really!? Still have not told me your name.

Santana - My name is Santana .Karima Do you have a reason to come with us?

Karima - I was a slave, now I'm free. Never known to my parents and I want to enjoy my freedom.

Santana - Okay, as Valencia wakes up talking with her. I'm not the captain.

Karima - What are you?

Santana - Forensic Anthropology, something like a doctor.

Karima smiling - But with corpses.

Santana - Si.

Valencia hitting the metal wall - To the truck.

Stopping Valencia, with Bladewolfd and Valefor, approached the cab and said.

Valencia - What backwards?

Santana - I hurt, remember? We had a stowaway, that it happens to be doctor and heal you.

Valencia - Oh I remember now, What's your name?

Karima - Edward D. Karima is a pleasure to meet... I.

Valencia - I heard everything, I feel you've gone a bad life.

Karima - I'm free, right?

Valencia happy - If you and thanks for helping.

Karima - Sure.

Santana - Can join us? Is sympathetic.

Valencia between Bladewolf and Valefor - What you say you?

Bladewolf - Always need medical attention.

Valefor - I agree with him.

Karima amazed - But if they tell.

Santana - Yes, Bladewolf is a robot that was serving Mistral. Valencia released him, and Valefor was under the control of the Dark Parable.

Karima - Wow.

Valencia - Karima, welcomed the group.

Karima - Thanks.

Valencia - will return back and I'll sleep more, let me know later.

The two - Yes.

They set off again, Karima is officially one of the gang.

In the next episode of "The Road to Freedom". The group came to a city that is under the control of a dangerous band, luckily a strange brown wolf the help, but nothing is what it seems. Episode 6 - The lawless city.


End file.
